A turbomachine system refers to a system for compressing working fluid (e.g., air or refrigerant) or increasing a flow rate of working fluid using a turbomachine such as a turbo compressor, a turbo blower or a turbo fan.
In a conventional turbomachine, high-speed rotation was implemented using a multiplying gear in a motor rotating at a constant speed. However, recently, with development of related technologies such as bearings and invertors, direct connection type high-speed rotation technology for direct connection to a motor has been applied.
The turbomachine needs to pre-diagnose potential cracks to prevent damage or failure of a system.
The following related art was disclosed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011132953 (2011.7.7)
Title of the Invention: Method and system for detecting cracks of turbomachine blade
In the related art, a method of mounting a GAP sensor inside a turbomachine or mounting an acoustic sensor or an acceleration sensor outside the turbomachine and determining that abnormality occurs when a signal detected by the sensor is out of an allowable range and a system using the same are disclosed.
This method and system can pre-diagnose failure such as potential cracks but cannot determine an accurate position of failure or a degree of failure.
Accordingly, in order to directly determine a state of failure such as a position of failure or a degree of failure, the turbomachine should be necessarily stopped and disassembled.
Since it takes considerable labor and time to disassemble a turbomachine having a medium to large size to find a position of failure, cost and time problems occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for a detection device capable of accurately and directly determining a position of failure and a degree of failure